


Homecoming

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fingerfucking, Homecoming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, like literally - not the high school event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Fili has been gone for a bit on a diplomatic visit and returns after a month to a very excited Sigrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



Sigrid was a practical woman. Everyone had always said so, and she wore the adjective like a badge of honor. She understood what she was getting into when she married the prince of Erebor. Of course he would have to be gone sometimes. Who else would represent Erebor’s interests abroad? It was his job, and she was happy to let him do it. Sigrid certainly didn’t have to be by his side every second of every day either, she was proud to be independent! 

Everyone had been more than welcoming when she’d moved in, and she was happy to have found herself plenty to do while Fíli was off running the kingdom on behalf of his uncle. Every night she went to bed and reminded herself of his very important work and how vital it was for their future, and then she would resolve to try not to be too sad if he couldn’t come to bed with her that night. And it worked, mostly, except there were some things she just couldn’t do herself. 

She ached for him. 

This was the longest he had ever been gone since they had wed. He had gone all the way to Bree -- to _Bree! --_ as if there was anything worth anything there. Today marked the end of the fourth month since she had seen her husband, but scouts confirmed he would finally arrive home this afternoon. It was about damn time. She’d lost count of how many nights she’d woken up from the gnawing ache between her legs, her dreams of her husband’s return cut short. Sigrid would ruck her nightdress up and slip her hand down into her heat, trying to get her fingers to recreate the motions of Fíli’s mouth. It was good, it was always good. But it was never the same.

Knowing he was only hours away made the entire day positively torturous. Sigrid tried to distract herself, but inevitably her mind would wander back to him, or a well-meaning companion would bring him up, and all her efforts were thrown out like so much bath water. She wasn’t ordinarily this… _desperate_. But this was not an ordinary trip either. 

Fíli and his party would be welcomed home with a grand feast, where he would sit by her side and tell everyone of the great adventures he’d had. Then there would probably be gifts from Bree to Erebor, Thorin would accept them, everyone would smile at a job well done. It sounded miserable.

Nevertheless Sigrid had spent much of the afternoon getting all dolled up. Everyone agreed she should look her best when the Prince returned, and she really did look wonderful. Her hair was braided, she had a new dress on, and there were three coronets sitting on her dresser, waiting for her to choose. She would look as regal as they come, that’s for sure. That is, if she didn’t die of anticipation first. 

When Dagní rapped gently on her door and said, “They’re here,” it took every fiber in Sigrid’s being to calmly place her stitching down on the table, slip her feet into some shoes, and follow the dwarrowdam out into the hallway. But Dagní coughed, paused in the door. “Your Highness,” she murmured, wry smile on her lips as her eyes darted up to Sigrid’s hair.

Sigrid’s hands flew to her head to find it bare. In this moment, she found she couldn’t care less which piece of jewelry she placed on her head. She just wanted to see her husband. So she grabbed the nearest one and shoved it on her head as she followed her servant out and down to the Great Hall. 

It was both the longest and shortest journey of her entire life. 

There he stood, the lead of his overly-laden pony resting lightly in his hand. He was joking with Kili, who had stayed behind to assist Thorin in Fíli’s absence, and had not seen her approach. She took the opportunity to drink him in. 

The sun had darkened his skin so it positively glowed from beneath his beard, and the hair on top of his head and framing his face was bleached. This only made his light eyes look blue as the sky peeking out from behind him. He had slimmed down somewhat as well. Hopefully the journey had not been too arduous. She had plans for that dwarf. 

“Lady Sigrid!” Kili grinned as she stepped closer. “Your prodigal husband has returned!” 

“Sigrid.” Her name on his lips was sweeter than honey, and in that moment she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

“My lord husband,” she murmured lowly, taking his hand. “Come.” 

“But I--” His protest was cut short as she dragged him away and back towards their quarters. 

“I don’t care.”

Whoops and hollers followed them all the way out of the hall, but she paid them no mind. 

“Sigrid, there is much to do. My uncle-- the ponies! I have-- What about the--?” 

“I don’t care.” Plus she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. He was keeping pace with her, and they were practically flying up the stairs and down to their rooms. The second they were behind closed doors, she grabbed his face between both hands and kissed him soundly. She didn’t even bother to quiet the moan that escaped her as his hands circled her waist and pushed her against the door. 

She moved her lips against his eagerly, parting them when his tongue darted out to taste. The slick, wet heat sent a hot pulse down her spine, and this time when she groaned he had one to match. When his hand slid to cup her breast, her knees buckled and she broke apart from him. “Aah, oh Fíli, I missed you.”

“And I you,” he answered, bracing her against the door as he locked their lips together again. He kissed her slowly, methodically, like he wanted to savor every second. It was driving her mad. After so long without him, her mouth was unaccustomed to the rough brush of his mustache. The burn was so sweet, it was all she could do to reach up into his hair and tug, urging him for more.

“Ohh,” he breathed against her mouth. “Careful with that, pretty Sigrid, or you’ll get more than you’ve bargained for.”

“You underestimate me,” she answered, pushing his braids away from his ear to run her teeth over the lobe. “I know exactly what I want. And you’re going to give it to me.”

“Mahal,” Fíli cursed, kneading her breast and pinching at her nipple through her clothes as she continued her assault on his ear and neck. “What have you been up to while I’ve been away?”

Sigrid gasped and slipped a hand down to cup his cock through his trousers. “Thinking. About you.”

He hissed and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, bucking into her touch. His response was choked. “O- Oh?”

“And about everything I want to do to you.” Sigrid took his hand again and led him to their bed. “I’m going to strip you down to nothing and get a good look at you, and then I’m going to take that cock of yours into my mouth and welcome you back good and proper.” Her fingers worked on the laces of his trousers, loosening them just enough to give his erection a reprieve before she started on the buckles of his jerkin. 

“That’s quite a plan. Thought about this rather a lot, have you?” Fíli smiled up at her cheekily, though his dark eyes belied exactly how well her words were working on him.

Sigrid nodded. “I have. Every night. Until I couldn’t take it anymore, the imagining. I had to do something about it.” Each sentence brought with it another buckle opened, another knot loosened, until she could easily push his clothes off him. “With no husband around me day after day after day, well. I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Fíli practically whined at the news and sank down to sit on the bed, his trousers pooled around his ankles. The skin of his legs and arms that had been covered by his clothing was much paler than his hands and face, but the golden hair dusting every inch was just as she remembered. He pulled his jerkin and tunic off while she knelt down to pull his boots off and slip his feet through. “Now this isn’t fair,” he huffed, gesturing between them.

“Well, guess you better get to work.” Sigrid hitched up her skirts so she could shift forward and get comfortable between his legs. “Because I am.” Then she pulled the waistband of her knickers down and slipped a single finger into the wetness. She moaned, knowing she must look absolutely obscene, kneeling there between her lover’s legs, touching herself under her skirts. 

Fíli gaped at her, frozen still as he watched her work. When a certain flick of her finger sent a wave of pleasure running through her, she pitched forward and caught herself with her free hand on his knee. His cock was thick and dark and pointed straight up at his stomach, and he gripped the base of it tightly. “Fuck, Sigrid, what’s gotten into you?”

“Well not you,” she teased. “Yet.” Smirking at her lame joke, she ducked down and licked a broad stripe up the length of him, then wasted no more time and took him into her mouth as deeply as she could. 

It was like coming home. He tasted of sweat and musk and precome and though it wasn’t overly pleasant it was _him._ He was back. The heavy weight of him on her tongue made her heart swell and launched butterflies in her stomach. This was where he belonged, here with her, and she’d make sure he never forgot it.

Fíli took his turn to rock forward as she slid her tongue along the underside of his length at the same time she moved up and down. “Shit, Sig,” he grunted, and pulled at the laces of her dress. Frustrated, he pulled the coronet out of her hair and sent it skittering across the rock floor. She smiled around his cock, pleased with herself that he was made clumsy by her work. When he finally had the laces of her dress loose enough, he yanked impatiently to pull it open, so hard she had to let him out of her mouth and brace herself with both hands on his knees.

“You think you’re the only one, hm?” he growled, standing up and pulling her to her feet as well. “You think you’re the only one driven mad by the distance, counting down the days until I could feel your warm body under mine?” He tugged the dress down roughly, taking her knickers down with it. With an animalistic grunt he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. “You think you’re the only one who touched themselves night after night, but it was never enough?” 

Fíli jerked himself a few times, then again gripped the base of his dick tightly with a frustrated sound. “Look at what you do to me.” Without waiting for an answer, he drew her nipple into his mouth and bit down, then covered the throbbing flesh with his tongue. The other breast he left completely untouched.

Before long she was aching for him to give some attention to the other side, but he never switched. So instead she did it herself, pinching and rolling her nipple between two fingers, grasping at her own breast, trying to even out the sensations. Just when she thought she could take no more, he moved. With every inch he kissed and bit and licked his way down her chest and stomach and legs. His beard brushed roughly against her sensitive skin, the beads in his mustache pressing cold against her overheated thighs She writhed underneath him, pulling at his hair and the bedclothes, and when he finally pressed his lips to her clit she screamed his name.

“Fíli! Fíli, oh--!” Her spine stiffened, her legs locked tight, and her toes curled as she reached the crest of pleasure. Maybe she was screaming or maybe she was silent, but she bucked against his lips, hands twisted in his hair to hold him in place. 

He barely gave her the chance to catch her breath before he prodded at her opening, slipping one finger, then two inside her and crooking them gently. “Did you make yourself come like that while I was gone?”

“Wh-- what?” She carefully untwisted her fingers from his hair and tried to calm down, but each stroke of his fingers kept her that much further from getting her head clear. Maybe she _had_ bitten off more than she could chew.

“Did you--” he kissed her thigh. “Make yourself--” he nipped at the juncture of her hip. “Come.” His lips brushed the outside of her opening. "Like. That?” He pulled her clit into his mouth, grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Sigrid bucked down onto his hand with a cry. “Oh, oh never! It’s never the same! Please, Fíli,” she sobbed. “Please!”

“Please what?” When he withdrew his fingers she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the sob. Fíli looked up at her and grinned as he licked the taste of her from his hand. “Please give you some?” He pushed a finger into her mouth, his own lip caught between his teeth as he watched.

Sigrid felt a flood of warmth between her legs as the tangy taste hit her tongue. She felt filthy and adored and depraved and worshiped and she needed to have him inside her immediately. Yet he remained stubbornly still, save for the slow movement of his fingers in her mouth. She squirmed underneath him, trying to get some sort of friction to alleviate the throbbing want he had so quickly built back up in her. 

When he was satisfied his fingers were clean, he rubbed his thumb over her lip one last time and kissed a trail up to her mouth. “You’re so good for me,” he whispered, running his hands over her legs gently. 

“Please,” she whimpered again. “I need you.” Sigrid reached down and circled her hand around his cock, pulling on it desperately, trying to get him closer. “I need to feel you inside me, please.”

Fíli exhaled sharply and pulled her by the calves until she was flush against him. He spit into his hand and rubbed it around the head of his cock, closing his eyes for a moment before he lined himself up and pushed inside her. 

Though his fingers had opened her somewhat, it hadn’t prepared her for the stretch of him, of being completely filled. She hooked her heels around his waist to pull him even closer. “Oh my-- That’s it, that’s what I-- Oh Fi!”

He touched his forehead to hers and breathed deeply, his hair falling in curtains around their faces. “Mahal, Sigrid, you-- I’m not going to last very long with you like this!”

She pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting herself on his mouth and in his mustache. “Move, you foolish dwarf! I’m right behind you.”

He shook his head as if to clear it, then began moving as she asked. Each thrust was deeper and came faster than the last, until Fíli had set such a pace it was all Sigrid could do to dig her nails into his back and hold on. Pleasure coiled low in her belly, and just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he pulled her knees up just enough to hit that sweet spot deep inside her. Once, twice, a third time he rocked against her, and she threw her head back to ride it out.

“Fíli! Fíli, I--” This time she was sure she did scream. He stilled as well, letting out a deep guttural sigh. She could feel the warmth of his release inside her and even though it was somewhat uncomfortable, there was no way she would move from that spot, with him, exactly where they both belonged. As they both floated down from heaven, she wiped some sweat from his forehead and onto the sheets. “I love you, Fi.”

“I love you too.” Fíli slumped down, awkwardly draping his weight over her, trying not to crush her. “Well if this is the kind of treatment I get, I should go away more often.”

“Not a chance!” Sigrid laughed and pushed him off to the side. When he immediately opened his arms, she crawled into them with a contented sigh. They lay there silently for a long moment, just breathing each other in, getting used to being near each other again for the first time in months.

It was perfect.

She snuggled deeper into the comfort of her lover’s arms and kissed his chest softly. “Welcome home, my Prince.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know via kudos or comments, or you can find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com/post/146902953164/figrid-prompt-um-fili-has-been). Thanks so much!


End file.
